


Supernatural BAD poetry

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: My friends told me to write this for some reason... I don't know why. But I thought might as well put them up here... Sorry





	1. Chapter 1

_**The story of two brothers began with fire,** _

_**That was the last time Dean was a child,** _

_**Protect Sammy is his order given by his dad whose eyes look wild,** _

_**As he searches and hunts for revenge,** _

_**Time passes by and Dean does his best,** _

_**He protects Sammy from all,** _

_**Not taking a moment to rest,** _

_**Even in death he will protect his brother with all of his might,** _

_**But Hell is not the end of his fight.** _

 

* * *

**Well... I was drunk... That's my excuse. Then again no one is probably going to read this.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Castiel first believed there was only two ways,_ **

**_Good and bad black and white,_ **

**_But then he realised there was a spectrum of greys,_ **

**_The righteous man showed him how,_ **

**_When he gripped him tight and raised him from hell,_ **

**_And that was when Castiel first fell_ **


	3. Chapter 3

He ran from home,

Unable to bare his brothers fighting,

Unable to choose between the two,

Hiding away using all of his tricks and then some,

He runs and hides and takes a new name,

The Trickster is how he shall be know,

Searching for wrong doers who need to be shown,

That's how he stay until he was told to stop running,

He took his final stand in the arms of his brother,

The Devil taught him all of his tricks,

At least now he doesn't have to pick


End file.
